Don't Leave Me
by SilverSiren7
Summary: He held her as she looked up at him with a weak sad smile on her face. She needed help soon or he would lose her, even though she promised not to go... Izaya Orihara x reader one shot !Warning! Blood, cursing, and feels


The famous, or rather infamous, Izaya Orihara walked down a nearly empty street in Ikebukuro which was now bathed in the orange glow of the sunset, after having finished up a job for one of his many "clients". His usual smirk on his face analyzing the humans around him seeing if he could pick one out to mess with later. However his stroll was brought to a halt as he heard a familiar scream some distance away. He whirled around startled "{y/n}!" He shouted as his eyes scanned his surroundings for the {h/c} haired girl finding no trace. He began to panic slightly. {y/n} was a tough girl but never before had he heard her scream in pain, especially at that volume. He ran in the direction he thought the scream had originated but still found no sign of her. As he was going to run in the direction he believed the scream had come from he heard another one, this time shorter as though it had been muffled. He dashed off running full speed, his mind and heart racing as he ran through alleyways trying to find her. He let out a frustrated sigh. He needed to find her. Fast. He heard another scream this one ending in what sounded like sobbing. He rushed towards the sound only to find {y/n} laying on the ground in an alley with her chest and stomach slashed multiple times with someone or something standing over her bringing what seemed like a katana over its head to bring down on {y/n}. He quickly brought out one of his many hidden knives throwing it toward the... Thing... That was hovering over her. He didn't quite know what to call it, it seemed inhuman but was human in body at the same time. This must be what's responsible for the slashing incidents. As soon as the knife struck the creature it hissed and ran off, it's blood red eyes glowing ominously. He rushed forward and picked the heavily bleeding girl in his arms. Her breaths were ragged and forced, judging by the look on her face it hurt just to breath. He could feel her blood soaking through his shirt but he didn't care, all that mattered was getting her the help she desperately needed. He ran down the street as fast as he could toward the nearest hospital but her weak voice made him stop. "Iza-kun... Can we go to the park?" Her voice came out weak and tired. "Are you crazy {y/n} ?! We need to get you to the hospital!" He shouted looking at her with a mixture of confusion and pain shown on his visage. "Please" she whispered a single tear rolling down her {s/c} cheek. "{y/n} I really think we shou-" "Izaya please, take me to the park" she cut him off then sent him a pleading look. He didn't respond but looked ahead and began walking a route they both knew well. It was a beautiful park with a field, fountain and a few scattered trees and benches. He brought her over to the field and laid her down in her favorite spot. It hurt him deeply to see her like this. Her beautiful {h/c} locks laid out around her head, ends matted with blood. Her {s/c} skin already becoming paler do to the lose of blood. Her usually sparkling {e/c} eye now becoming dull and darker. Her stomach, chest, and legs were marred with cuts and there was a particularly deep gash in her stomach. She looked up at the night sky absorbing the beautiful sight one last time. She knew she was going to die, she could feel her life slipping away. {y/n} began to wonder what would happen next, after she died. Her thoughts were interrupted by a choked sob. Her eyes darted over to Izaya who had tears streaming down his face as he looked down at her dying form. She smiled softly and reached her hand out to grab his and pulled it to her chest where her weakly beating heart could be felt. "Izaya, I'm sorry" "for what?" He managed to choke out as the tears seemed to cascade faster. "For leaving you like this" her voice cracked as she grew weaker still. "Then don't" he whispered the pain evident in his voice. "You know that's not possible... Don't forget me ok" he leaned over and placed his lips against her forehead "how could I forget my favorite human" he whispered looking into her dulling {e/c} hues lovingly. "Thank you" She smiled as her eyes began to close against her will. She was gone. He slowly began to let out the sobs he'd been holding in, he knew it would upset her if he'd cried like he was know so he'd held them in for her sake. He hugged her now lifeless body to his chest. "Don't leave me" he whispered before he broke down into sobs mourning the loss of his beloved human. His beloved {y/n}.


End file.
